


This Love Is Ours

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [34]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Nudity, Sequel, Victuuri Week 2017, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Short(er) Sequel toa Song for Your Heart(global superstar Viktor and manager Yuuri). Also featuring Phichit as a wedding planner/photographer, Chris, and a mention of the Katsuki family, Nishigori family and Vitya’s parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the title is from “Ours” by Taylor Swift ;3

 

“Vitya~” Yuuri whispers.  He climbs into the bed, settling under the covers next to Viktor.  “Time to wake up.”

Viktor groans. He languidly rolls over to his side, allowing Yuuri better access to his body.  He bites down on his lips when Yuuri’s hand skims over his bare skin. The slightly chilled hand passes over his nipples, deliberately making a short stop for each of them for the maximum effect.  Yuuri adds a second hand, which travels down lower on Viktor’s body.

A soft chuckle escapes Viktor’s mouth when Yuuri’s fingertips brush along the lower edges of his ribcage.  He is a bit ticklish there and Yuuri knows it, too.  The light tickling does not cease there as both of Yuuri’s hands end up at the curve of Viktor’s ass.  

“Vitushka,” Yuuri says, his voice sotto voce and his lips grazing the shell of Viktor’s ear.  

“Mmm.  Yes, Yuura?”

Yuuri nips down on the tip of Viktor’s ear.  While it’s not exactly painful, it hurts enough that Viktor yelps and rears his head out of reflex.  Luckily for them, Yuuri was kind of expecting that reaction, resulting in only a soft bump of Viktor’s head against Yuuri’s chin.

“Wake the hell up!” Yuuri scolds. “It’s half past ten and we are supposed to finalise the wedding details at noon!  I am painfully aware of the fact that you take for _ever_ to get ready so get your cute bum out of bed right this instant!   Phichit will have my head if you decide to change up the lighting or some crap last minute tomorrow!”

Viktor groans again,covering his head with a pillow.  He imitates a cat’s angry hiss when Yuuri yanks the pillow away.  Viktor pouts as he turns back around to face Yuuri--who is kneeling on the bed--doing his best Makkachin impression.   He crosses his arms over his chest, looking quite sexy and sassy as he does so.

“Give it up already, Vitya,” Yuuri deadpans.  “You know that the Makkachin face doesn’t work on me anymore.”

He ruffles Viktor’s hair.  He can’t help but grin at Viktor’s face, though.  “You now have fifty-seven minutes to get ready.”

Viktor scowls at Yuuri’s freshly shaven face, his perfectly coiffed hair and his silk button-down that Viktor got him for his birthday last year (along some other presents).   He grabs Yuuri by the shirt collar and pulls him down.

“I want a good morning kiss first, please,” Viktor purrs.

Yuuri smiles angelically.  “Only good boys get morning kisses, Vytek.”

Viktor feels heat rush up to his cheeks.  He still can’t used to Yuuri calling him by Russian nicknames even after all these years.  On one hand, he is over the moon with joy that Yuuri has put the effort into learning them but on the other hand, it’s almost too much for him to handle at times, especially after he has just woken..

“You’re not my mom,” Viktor grouses, not meeting Yuuri’s eyes.

“Of course not.  I think _you_ should know that very well,” Yuuri counters, adopting the same purring tone that Viktor used on him moments ago.

Viktor smirks.  “Oh, do I?”

Yuuri glances down at his wrist watch.  “Darn it.  We’ll be cutting it close.”

“Just a quick round, Yuura~”

Yuuri sighs.  “We both know that it won’t be a ‘quick’ round, Vitya.”

Viktor undoes the top button on Yuuri’s shirt.  “Are you saying that I should be a good boy and hop into the shower, then?”

Yuuri’s entire face turns pink.  “N-no. . . .”

“What do you want me to do, Yuura?”

Yuuri covers Viktor’s hands with his own and lowers them to the second button.  “You _know_ what I want, Vitya.”

Viktor smirks.  “Your wish is my command.”

  


-

  


“You know, there is a reason why all smartphones come with an alarm function,’ Phichit says in a blasé tone as Viktor and Yuuri hurry over to the table, hand in hand.

“I take full responsibility for this,” Viktor claims with an apologetic smile.  He pulls out a chair opposite Phichit for Yuuri and takes a seat next to Yuuri, still holding onto Yuuri’s hand.

“Yeah, what he said,” Yuuri agrees.

Phichit sighs dramatically.  “I’m happy that you finally decided on a wedding date, I really am.  But did you have to schedule the final check at the eve of the wedding?”

Viktor holds up his forefinger.  “I would like to point out that it’s not quite the eve yet since it’s still early in the afternoon.”

Phichit raises an eyebrow elegantly.  “And that is relevant to the discussion because?”

Yuuri laughs, which Viktor recognises as Yuuri’s nervous laughter.  He supposes that he should play nice and shut up.

“Let’s talk about the wedding now,” Yuuri suggests, breaking off a chunk from the low-sugar cookies that Phichit has ordered.   He nibbles on the edges, barely making any progress on the chunk.

“Sure thing, _boss_ ,” Phichit replies with a wink.  “I’m _so_ glad that we met through one of your former talents.  Both my photographer and wedding planner friends are super jealous that I get to attend your wedding.  More than twenty gossip rag mags and even newspapers reached out to me to get an ‘exclusive peek’ inside your wedding and believe me when I say that some of them were so dang persistent.”

“Well I’m glad that your loyalty as a friend won over the monetary gain,” Yuuri jokes.

“Who knows, maybe you’ll be swarmed by the reporters and paparazzi when you step out of the limo tomorrow,” Phichit quips with a sly wink.

Viktor clears his throat.  Yuuri and Phichit giggle at Viktor’s impatience.

“Right, right, the wedding deets,” Phichit mutters.  He pulls out a file folder from his backpack.  “I received the final confirmation from the venue this morning.  Everything has been set up for the reception and they will set up for the actual ceremony tomorrow morning after checking the weather.  The staff still can’t fully believe that Viktor Nikiforov booked out the entire winery for the wedding, by the way.  The owner was very understanding about the need for secrecy and gladly made the staff working tomorrrow sign the NDAs.”

Viktor grins.  “They still can’t believe it after Yuuri and I went to visit them in the winter?  Vancouver Island is so magnificent even in the winter, and I did not really expect that!”

Yuuri puts down the chunk of cookie.  He waves the server over to the table and asks for a glass of water and a cup of coffee for Viktor.  “They might be surprised by the size of the guest list, too, or lack thereof.”

“Believe what you want, Yuura, but I have always wanted a small wedding with only my family and my closest friends.  It just so happens that I don’t have many true friends thanks to my job.”

Viktor has never been too hung-up on the fact that he hasn’t had ‘true’ friends after his career blew up globally.  Yuuri, on the other hand, cried when Viktor revealed his side of the guest list to Yuuri.  

“I’m actually glad that the guest list isn’t star-studded,” Phichit offers.  He takes the remainder of the cookie that Yuuri never finished for himself.  “I love my job, but I don’t love it when celebs make outrageous demands to make sure that they look stunning in every friggin’ shot.”

Yuuri elbows Viktor lightly as Viktor opens his mouth.  “What?  I was only gonna joke about me being a diva.”

“It’s not a joke when I _know_ that you’re a diva,” Yuuri mumbles.

Phichit laughs.  “I have to side with him on that one, Viktor.  Not just because I’m his bestie, I swear.  I remember the engagement party.”

Yuuri groans.  “We all do.  My parents still tease me about how I’m stuck with a diva like Vitya for the rest of my life.”

Viktor pouts.  “Says you.  Things got even more out of hand when you downed sixteen flutes of champagne.  Takeshi and Chris had to wrangle us into a cab.”

“Anyway,” Phichit cuts in before Yuuri has had the chance to retaliate.  “Here are the pictures of the samples for the flowers and other decorations.   Frankly, I can’t believe that Yuuri let you throw this much money around.”

Yuuri shrugs.  VIktor leans into Yuuri’s side as Yuuri leafs through the photos slowly.  “I tried but he’s too stubborn when he wants to be.  I didn’t want to argue with him over how lavish he was being and ruin the whole experience so there’s that,” says Yuuri.

“They all look perfect!” Viktor exclaims.  “Thank you so much, Phichit!  I’m so glad that you’re our friend.  We couldn’t have asked for a better wedding planner to help us with our wedding.”

Phichit beams at the couple.  “I’m glad that I got to be a part of your wedding.  You two are meant to be and I really mean it.”

Yuuri smiles back at Phichit.  “Thanks, Phichit.  I’m so thankful that you’re doing this for us, too.”

Viktor claps his hands together.  “Now that the business bit is done, let’s order something to eat, Yuura!  I’m starving and I heard that this place has an amazing brunch menu.”

  


-

  


“You’re really doing this, huh?” Chris muses.

“Yup,” Viktor answers.  He checks himself out in the mirror to make sure that not a single hair is out of place.  He tightens up the necktie a teeny bit.

“I’m kinda jealous that you’re tying the knot before me,” Chris pretends to sulk.

“Blame your workaholic of a fiancé, then,” Viktor deadpans.  

“Whatever,” says Chris.  “We don’t need a wedding to validate our love.”

“I know, I know,” Viktor picks up his tub of lip balm from the table and applies some to his lips.  He wonders if Yuuri’s lips are chapped from nervous biting and licking.  

“Why did you get separate change rooms anyway?  You went to pick out the suits together and it’s not like you have to stick to the bullshit superstition about not seeing your groom until you’re at the altar.”

“Chris,” Viktor turns around to face his friend.  “Do me a favour and please shut up.  I know I don’t look like it but I’m more nervous than I have ever been in my life.  I wasn’t this nervous when I went up to the stage to receive my first Grammy, or before the first performance of my first headlining tour.  Your jabs are not doing much to help with that.”

Chris pats him on the shoulder.  “I would say don’t worry but we both know that saying that doesn’t help with the worrying.  Everyone can see that you are disgustingly in love with each other.  The ceremony is going to go well and me and the other guests will make fun of you and Yuuri during our speeches at the reception.  You’ll be on your flight for the honeymoon before you know it.”

“Thanks,” Viktor mumbles.  

The door creaks open and Phichit pokes his head in.  “Everyone is in place except for us.  Yuuri will join you in front of the path in two minutes.”

“Got it,’ Viktor utters.  Phichit gives him a thumb-up.  Viktor watches as Chris follows Phichit out the door.

Two minutes crawl by.  Viktor takes a sip from the water glass before he leaves his room.  He doesn’t even have to walk up to the path to the garden before he sees Yuuri, who is already at the start of the path and he is fidgeting with his hands.  The white colour of his suit is nearly blinding in the sunlight and he simply looks radiant in those colours.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispers.  Yuuri jumps.  His cheeks are dyed pink as he turns to face Viktor.  “You are the most beautiful person out of everyone gathered here.  Don’t sweat it, ‘kay?”

Yuuri’s cheeks turn darker.  “Th-that’s not possible. H-have you looked in the mirror?”

Viktor smiles.  “Right before I left the room.  I have to look hot for my soon-to-be husband.”  Viktor holds out his hand for Yuuri to take.

Yuuri mirrors the smile.  He grasps Viktor’s hand and intertwines their fingers together.  He touches the blue rose boutonniere on Viktor’s jacket lapel lightly .  “You look gorgeous.  I’m glad that you pushed for different-coloured suits.”

“I’m just glad we agreed that your sense of style is not exactly your strong suit,” Viktor jokes.  “Let’s not keep our guests waiting any longer, Yuura.  I’m sure that they can’t wait to see us walk down the aisle.”

Hand-in-hand, they walk down the path along the stone garden to the outdoors altar.  The wedding march starts to play and Viktor can see the tears in both of their mom’s eyes already.  He offers tight-lipped smiles to the guests on their way up to the altar.  He has to suppress a laugh at the sight of Makkachin sat still between Chris and Phichit.  He can also spot at least four cameras positioned around the altar, courtesy of Phichit. The music fades out and he can practically feel Yuuri’s pulse pounding as they let go of each other’s hands.  He

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov,” the priest begins.  “I cannot say that had the pleasure of witnessing their love blossom but I can say that I am filled with joy to wed them.  I promise not to keep you here too long.  Let us hear what the grooms have to say to each other before I join their hands in marriage.”

They decided soon after their engagement that they did not want a traditional wedding vow.  Viktor would be damned if he couldn’t add his own flair in the moment that would bind Yuuri and him forever.  He takes both of Yuuri’s hands into his own.  He lifts them up so that he can kiss Yuuri’s left ring finger.

“Yuuri Katsuki,” he says.  “This is cliché but I knew that you were different from anyone else that I have met from the first time that I saw you.  You never noticed until that moment in the cabin but I was always watching you as well.  You have a big heart and kindness that everyone around you can see.  To quote my own song, I am happy beyond what words can describe that our small pocket of time has stretched out into a lifetime together.  I promise you that our life will only get better from here on out.  I love you, Yuuri.”

The corners of Yuuri’s eyes glisten with tears as Yuuri nods.  He lifts Viktor’s hand to his lips and kisses Viktor’s left ring finger as well.

“Viktor Nikiforov,” his voice is shaky from his tears, but the strength Viktor has come to expect from Yuuri is there nonetheless.  “I’ll be a liar if I said that I was never a fan of yours.  My time by your side taught me that you were more than what the media portrayed you to be; that you were a man with a tender heart that was capable of caring about and loving people.  My feelings of admiration and idolization grew into something else and before I knew it, I was in love with you.  I’m so grateful that I was given the opportunity to get to know Viktor Nikiforov the human, not Viktor Nikiforov the superstar.  I know that our life will only get better because I will stay by our side and you by mine, never leaving each other.  I love you, Viktor.”

Viktor’s hands are trembling as he lets go of Yuuri’s hand to retrieve the ring case from Makkachin.  “Good boy,” he whispers as he pets Makkachin on the head.  Makkachin barks once at the praise.  He opens up the case so that Yuuri can take Viktor’s ring out.  

“Do you, Yuuri Katsuki, take Viktor Nikiforov to be your lawfully wedded husband?” the priest asks.

“I do.”

Viktor’s left hand is still trembling as Yuuri slides the ring onto Viktor’s finger.  It’s Yuuri’s turn to hold the case for Viktor as Viktor picks up Yuuri’s ring.

“And do you, Viktor Nikiforov, take Yuuri Katsuki to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

Viktor puts the ring on Yuuri’s finger.  There are tears in his own eyes as he stares at the matching rings glint on their fingers.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband.  Misters Katsuki-Nikiforov, you may now kiss each other.”

Viktor grins at a shyly smiling Yuuri as he cups Yuuri’s face between his hands for their first official kiss as husbands.  If it were entirely up to Viktor, he would have kissed Yuuri for at least an hour.  However, since they do have a schedule to stick to, he manages to keep it under a minute.

As they turn around to march down the aisle, Viktor catches a glimpse of his mom and Yakov with tear-filled eyes.  A quick glance to Yuuri’s side of the guests shows that the Nishigori kids are on the verge of dozing off whilst their parents and Yuuri’s family are in tears as well.  Viktor doesn’t have to look at Yuuri to know that Yuuri’s familiar brown eyes are wet with tears as well.  Viktor and Yuuri wait for Phichit to take a dozen pictures or so and Yuuko to wake her girls before they set off.  Blue, white, pink, red, yellow and orange rose petals are strewn onto the path as Yuuri and Viktor make their way to the entrance of the garden.

“Thanks, ladies.  You did a wonderful job today,” Yuuri praises the triplets at the end of the path, crouching down and squatting down next to them.  He holds his hand out for high-fives, which the kids return.

“So?” Viktor asks, swinging his and Yuuri’s joined hands.  “Feeling any different, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov?”

Yuuri blushes.  “Not as much as I thought I would, to be honest, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov.  I’m just glad that the ceremony went without a hitch.  Now I’m dreading the speeches at the reception, though.”

“We can worry about that in about an hour,” Viktor soothes.  “For now, you should be more concerned with Phichit’s directions for the photoshoot.”

Yuuri chuckles.  “Oh, please.  He’s nearly not as much of a diva as you are, Vityusha.”

Viktor pretends to pout.  “You can say that only because you haven’t had the pleasure of working with Phichit in a ‘professional’ shoot.  Whatever, let’s go already.”

“As you wish, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Yuuri acquiesces.

Viktor swoops in to steal a kiss from Yuuri’s lips.  “It’s gonna take a while to get used to our new name,” he admits.  He presses his forehead against Yuuri’s.

“M-me, too.  Good thing we have years and years of us.”  Yuuri grins at Viktor, his eyes shining with overflowing love and wonderment.

Viktor grins back.  “Yes, we do.”

  


-

  


“Seriously?” Yuuri exclaims.

Viktor shrugs.  They arrived in Guam about an hour ago and Viktor has been keeping their honeymoon destination a secret up until they arrived at the cabin.  Yuuri doesn’t even seem that surprised to have found out that Viktor booked them a private cabin by a secluded beach.

“I didn’t feel like interacting with people unless you or I felt like it,” Viktor explains.  “Plus, five-star resorts are overrated.”

“So are your self-assessed cooking skills,” Yuuri mutters under his breath.

“Sorry, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov, I didn’t quite catch that,” Viktor purrs, holding his hand next to his ear.

Yuuri makes a beeline for the kitchenette.  He is visibly relieved to see the fridge stocked with various ingredients and some pre-made meals.

“Yuuri,” Viktor purrs again, skipping to where Yuuri is stood in the kitchen to practically jump him.  Directly into his ear, Viktor whispers, “My dear husband~”

Viktor smiles upon seeing Yuuri’s face turn a bright shade of red to the tips of his ears.

“Yes, Vytek?”

“Meet me in the bedroom in half an hour?” Viktor suggests.  Yuuri licks his lips as he nods.  Viktor giggles as he kisses Yuuri on his wet, but still subtly chapped lips.

Viktor ends up in the bedroom twenty-eight minutes after the invite smelling like his favourite body wash and aftershave but Yuuri doesn’t seem to mind.  He is perched on the edge of the queen-sized bed with his knees drawn up and tucked under his chin.  His hair is still damp from the shower; Viktor watches as a droplet of water drips from the ends of those silky, black strands.  He is still wearing his glasses, which is always a plus in Viktor’s book.

“Hey there beautiful,” Viktor purrs.  Yuuri whirls around, lowering his knees until his legs are parallel to the edge of the bed and giving Viktor a clear view on his face.

“Hello, husband of mine,” Yuuri replies, replicating Viktor’s tone.

“Ready to consummate our marriage?” Viktor asks with a wiggle of his brows.

Yuuri bursts out laughing.  That’s good.  All signs of tension and anxiety disappear from Yuuri’s body as Vikto joins him in the peals of laughter that rings out in the bedroom.

“Please stop before you ruin the mood completely,” Yuuri jokes.  He holds his arms out, cueing Viktor to step inside them.  Viktor complies by sitting in Yuuri’s lap, his torso twisted so that he can face Yuuri.

“I’m surprised that you didn’t go for the rose petal path leading up to the bed bull crap,” Yuuri points out, sounding impressed.

Viktor shrugs.  “I knew you’d be too busy laughing to get in the mood.  I’d never do anything that ruins the mood _completely_.” He offers Yuuri an easygoing smile, which his husband returns.

They gaze into each other’s eyes for what feels like forever.  Eventually, Yuuri lifts his left hand to caress Viktor’s right cheek, his hand sweeping down to rest on Viktor’s thigh.  He leans in and kisses Viktor on the corner of his mouth and draws back.  He tries to hide it but Viktor can see a hint of a smile on Yuuri’s lips.

“We did it,” Yuuri intones, his voice gone sotto voce and brittle.

“We did,” Viktor agrees.  He interlocks both of his hands with Yuuri’s, placing them in his lap.

“From hope eternity will be born,” Viktor whispers.

“Hmm? Is that from a song you’re working on?” Yuuri asks, his voice still thick with emotions.

“No, it’s from an opera-style song I heard ages ago,” Viktor whispers.  He tilts his head down and raises Yuuri’s left hand to his mouth and kisses the ring.  “And I’m trying to tell you that this is our eternity.  My life and love is all yours, Yuuri.”

Yuuri sniffles.  “As are my life and love, Vitushka.  I love you.”

Viktor smiles.  He kisses the corners of Yuuri’s wet eyes.  “And I love you, Yuura.”

  


~

I thought about writing full-on smut but I’m too tired so I’m gonna leave it at this awkward ending.  


End file.
